


Mind Over Matter

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all mind over matter.  Yeah, right. Keep dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Got another one-shot for all you lovely dears. Why? Well, I feel like giving out a few new things as I'm trying to get some of my stories on FF updated.

Running.

I had to keep running.  Of course, that was a lot easier said than done in this situation.  Being chased was not my favorite thing in the world - it doesn't matter what will happen at the end of this chase! I do not enjoy it.  He did...immensely.  Yeah, that kinda pisses me off in a manner of speaking.  Ugh.  Mind out of the gutter please!

**_A bit too late for_ that,** a dark voice chuckled within my mind.

Shit!  I forgot about that whole mate-bond thing.  This is definitely not good.  The bastard is playing with me because I know for a damn fact that he's quite capable of catching me.  He's done it before.  Really annoying to be perfectly honest.  Maybe this time I'll be able to wipe that damned smirk off of his face - I'm normally preoccupied by that point.  Get your blasted minds out of the gutter...oh, never mind. Because thee isn't anything innocent about what's happening.  I'm just trying not to get too distracted.  It's not something my mate relishes.  Horny bastard.  You wouldn't expect it from him.

_Bugger off!_ I hiss back, ignoring the fire that inflames my veins, pushing myself to run twice as fast as I had been.  I did not want to be found.  Not yet.  I was enjoying this too much.

_**I thought you weren't enjoying it,**_ he purrs at me.

_I'm not!_ I snarl.  Yeah, I am lying out of my teeth.  On some level I do enjoy the chase...but at the same time I hate it.  Mainly because I can never get far enough away before he pounces. It's rather irritating.  As I've said repeatedly. _Now back the fuck off!_

"Then you should run faster," a voice said, as arms wrapped around my waist and causing me yelp as I was yanked against a hard body.  Sweet baby Jesus!  He did it to me again!  That ass! I really need to knock him out for this one of these days.  Then again, I may wind up straddling him if I do.  Lord, I need to get my hormones under control as I do not feel like being sexed up yet.

I look back with a glare.  "You're an ass!"

That incredibly evil smirk nearly had me swooning - actually it did and I hate myself right now.  "Yes, but you're mated to this ass."

WOW! DIRTY MIND!

Gutter alert!

My mind has entered the damn gutter.

I seriously hate how much I want this man.  I love him at the same time, but I can't help it if I'm feeling a little horny right now.  I seriously want to jump him and hopefully ride him into the next morning...or better yet, let's reverse that role.  I'd love to be under him.

Well, can you blame me? I don't think any female with a decent pair of eyes and healthy hormones will blame me for being attracted to such a male.  Then again, there are some out there who are a little pissed off at me for technically marrying the enemy.  Fuck me!

"Soon," he purred into my ear, nipping the bite mark on the left side of my neck.

Shit, I had said that out loud.  I am totally going to get it when we get home.  Fucker is enjoying this whole thing greatly.  I hate that. I just had to keep repeating in my head as I was suddenly picked up and carried off: mind over matter.  It's mind over matter.  A nice little chant that I knew would without a doubt, humor the man carrying me back towards the base.  I'll have to kill him for that later on down the line.

"You're totally evil!" I snarl without any real head behind it.

Wesker's dark smirk widened considerably.  "You were well aware of this from the beginning.  You have no one to blame but yourself."

I really hate him sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> No smut folks. I'm not brave enough for that. Yet. Who knows, I may be able to do it one of these days.


End file.
